


My Stupid Potato Girl

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 105, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: -spoilers for chapter 105-Armin cried. Connie didn't.





	My Stupid Potato Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 105. Don't read if you're not caught up on the manga. 
> 
> I never liked Sasha. She's stupid, and selfish. I was happy that the two idiots were going to potentially be together. Let stupid breed with stupid. But. Then I read chapter 105. Armin bawled. Connie didn't shed a single tear. Armin was openly heart broken. Armin loved her. That's the impression gained from how broken up he is about Sasha's death. 
> 
> So even though I do not like Sasha, I have to admit that I understand why people are writing Armin/Sasha fanfics. Armin loved her. Yeah. She was stupid. But I'm sure he was drawn to her because of her happy, carefree, positive attitude. That she was a light in the darkness, and he liked that. 
> 
> Here this fic is, me putting my personal feelings aside, to write about Armin grieving...and I'm so sad for Armin...can't he ever catch a break? I just want to hug him. ;~; He lost the girl he loved. And, I know that like, everyone else loved Sasha, but I was still so surprised to see the hateful comments people were leaving about Gabi. (I read the chapter on 2 different websites, each where people can leave comments) and they were very hateful towards Gabi. Like, I don't like Gabi either, but...some of their comments were a bit much. 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure Floch wanted to toss two children off of the plane. But his hands are "just so clean." < sarcasm. 
> 
> This is deliberately a short fic. Maybe it's not wrote as well as it could be. But I did want to write this. I'm upset for Armin. Poor kid. 
> 
> If anyone writes Armin/Sasha, I might read them ;)   
> As long as it's realistic lol.   
> Sasha was their last ray of light. I think her death symbolizes their loss of hope. 
> 
> But anyways, I do not own Attack on Titan and I do not own the characters.

My Stupid Potato Girl

Jean entered the main deck, pushing two kids into the room. Only the boy had enough sense to look scared. The girl who looked like the little sister Eren never had dawned an indignant face, despite her trembling body.

“Gabi. Falco. Why are you here?” Zeke wondered between labored breaths.

“What…what do you mean why…why is Mr. Zeke…” Falco stammered, though his shaky voice was drowned out by Gabi’s shouting.

“You’re alive! But…you were captured by the enemy!?” Shouted Gabi, thrilled, but confused to see a familiar face.

“Who are these kids?” Levi asked, as a feeling of dread began to fill the pit of his stomach. He had thought he heard a gunshot a moment ago, but he had just assumed it was Connie or Sasha being idiots again and misfiring—or that the group was celebrating their victory by wasting gun powder. Now, Levi felt as if there was a darker reason for the gun shot.

Jean dawned a grim expression as he spoke. “After killing Lobov, they infiltrated the ship using his gear…and it seems that Sasha won’t live long from being shot by their guns.” Armin and Mikasa gasped.

_No_. Armin thought with horror, and brushed past Jean as he rushed into the room, with Mikasa trailing behind him. Sasha was laying on the ground. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes were unfocused. _No_. Armin repeated in his head and crouched down near Sasha’s head. “No, no, no, stay with us, Sasha!” Armin begged, but he could already see the light fading from her eyes. He had seen death overcome his allies again, and again, and had almost felt it himself.

It was a terrible feeling, one Sasha must be feeling now, and there was nothing Armin could do to help her, nor comfort her. She was dying, becoming a statistic casualty of war. His familiar voice stirred nothing in her. Armin felt the panic pump through his veins. He was going to lose her. 

The stupid girl he fell in love with was dying. God, she was so painfully stupid that there were times Armin had become stressed out that someone could be so stupid…but then, there were times where he was so overwhelmed with trying to be Erwin that her endless amount of stupidity was refreshing…he could listen to her constant, inane chatter and temporarily forget how dire his life was despite how she never talked about anything other then food. It was something Armin could live with.

Maybe they never could converse with each other like normal couples did, had she lived, but, there was also the way that because of Sasha’s stupidity, she was endlessly as happy as she was stupid…and with how grim the world was, Sasha’s positive, carefree attitude was infectious. Armin couldn’t help but to fall for the plain, farm girl who was somehow deadly with a bow and arrow. Her happiness had always shown through the darkest of times, and Armin had hoped to continue to see her pretty smiles, and be warmed by her light.

Now Sasha was dying, and taking her light with her. No one else was ever happy like she was, and during difficult days, she was always able to cheer people up, sometimes by pissing them off. Sasha had been good at that, considering how selfish she tended to be. Armin had always been generous.

Honestly, the two couldn’t have been more different, but opposites did attract. At least, in theory. Armin had kept his feelings to himself because Connie had confided in him years ago that he was in love with Sasha. Connie and Sasha were perfect for each other. They were two peas in a pod. As long as Connie had a chance to be with Sasha, Armin was content to long for her from the sidelines.

He just never expected her to die before she chose one of them. Armin never even got to tell her how he felt about her. That, she didn’t have to have a brain, that, she was fine the way she was…that if she ever chose him over Connie, he would treat her right. The time for confessions was over, and gone. Armin missed his chance, and that regret surged through his heart, and welled up into the corners of his eyes.

“Sasha…” Armin cried openly, grieving for the girl he loved, and the dreams that shattered around him.  The tears rolled down his face, and he shook with sorrow. Armin had naively thought that by some miracle, Sasha would live through the war, alongside him, and that when everything was said and done, she would choose him. Armin wanted her to choose him. But life had always been cruel to him.

Any dreams of marriage and children he had of and with Sasha died with her as she took her last breath, robbing the world of light.


End file.
